spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Back
'''Moving Back '''is the 1st season 1 episode of Back To Squidville, and the 1st overall. The episode aired August 16th, 2019. Cast * Squidward (debut) * Spongebob (debut) * Patrick (debut) * Plankton (debut; very brief appearance) * Tom (debut) * Snellie (debut) Plot After nearly dying, Squidward decides that enough is enough and moves back to Squidville. Script The episode begins with Squidward about to play his clarinet, but Spongebob's laugh interrupts him. He attempts a second time, but he gets interrupted a second time, then a third and fourth. He had enough, so he storms to his window. He peeks outside, and yells at Spongebob and Patrick to keep it down."Sorry, Squidward," says Spongebob, "we were just playing with our stick and can." "I thought you threw those away," shouts Squidward. "No, we kept them around since they're so much fun," replied Patrick."WELL KEEP IT DOWN! I'M PLAYING MY CLARINET," shouts Squidward back. He goes back inside. Squidward attempts to play the clarinet again when Spongebob and Patrick laugh a second time, which causes Squidward to swallow his clarinet. He stumbles around trying to breathe when he falls out his window. Spongebob and Patrick see Squidward turning a dark blue color, and Patrick jumps on Squidward to try to get the clarinet out. Squidward gets up furious, and is about to talk when the clarinet impales his head. That is the tipping point for Squidward as he runs back inside, incredibly furious. Squidward rests on his chair and turns on the T.V and flips through the channels. He stops on an ad for Tentacle Acres, and recalls the fun he had there, and considers moving back there, however he remembers he might never be allowed to show his face there ever again after what happened on his previous stay there. He picks ponders for a bit, when the ad displays the number "1-800-PARADISE," so Squidward rushes to pick up his phone and dials Tentacle Acres number. "Thanks for calling Tentacle Acres, where happiness is a suction cup away," says the voice on the phone. "Uh, hi, it's me, uh, Squidward," Squidward nervously replies. "Wait, aren't you that guy who went around town with a reef blower," questions the phone guy. "Well, yes, but-" Squidward replies, before being cut off by the guy on the phone who says "if you ever want to live here again it's gonna cost you." "How much," asks Squidward. "Well, considering the damage you caused, I'd say about $30." "Uh, will you excuse me for a second," asks Squidward, as he rushes off and breaks multiple piggy banks to get $30, but only manages to collect $27. "Uh, will $27 do," asks Squidward, which the guy on the phone replies, "make that $27.50," and Squidward gets 5 dimes. "Alright, I'll put you in. Your home is #409," says the guy on the phone, and Squidward says "thank you," and hangs up. Cut to Spongebob and Patrick still playing but notice Squidward happily walks out of his home with 2 suitcases. "Hey, Squidward, what are you doing with those," asks Patrick. "Oh, let's just say I will never see you two ever again," replies Squidward, which Spongebob replies "WAIT, WHAT?!" Squidward laughs, and says "see you later, losers," but Spongebob asks "but what will happen to your home," which Squidward replies "oh, I sold it to someone." "Who," asks Spongebob, and Squidward replies "don't know, don't care. Bye, (dolphin noise)," and happily runs off. Spongebob then asks "I wonder who'll be moving here," but a moving van pulls up and out steps Plankton, saying "salutations!" Squidward approaches the golden gate and presses the button, saying "uh, hi, Squidward here," and the guy on the intercom says "oh, it's you. Do you have the $27.50," which Squidward replies, '' Yes, I do." "Slip it through the intercom, please," and Squidward slips his $27.50 through it, and the gates open. Squidward happily runs inside, and tries to locate his home, but bumps into a squid, who both spew insults at each other, when the other squid says, "say, weren't you the guy who terrorised the town with that reef blower," but Squidward replies, "uh, yes." The other squid just glares at Squidward and walks off. Squidward just walks off and finds his new home. "Ah, #409," says Squidward as he eagerly runs into his house. He sets his stuff up and jumps into bed, cautiously look both ways and looking down at his pants, when the doorbell rings. Squidward answers the door, and it's a local resident. "Hello, neighbor! My name's Tom, and I live in house #408, and i wanted to say hello- waaaaiiiittt… weren't you the guy who played with that reef blower," asks the Squid. "Well, uh, yes," Squidward replies nervously. "I KNEW I recognised you when you moved in," says Tom, "but I will admit, what you did with that reef blower was pretty funny." "Wait, it was," Squidward asks. "Yeah, it was totally hilarious! Especially since it didn't happen to me," replies Tom, and Squidward replies "but you were in the mob along with everyone else." "Yes, but when I looked back on it, it is positively hilarious. A few people think that, actually," says Tom. "Wow, i thought i was a very notorious person here," says Squidward. "Pleased to meet you," says Tom, shaking Squidward's hand, "but I have to get back inside. My favorite show is on in 2 minutes. Bye," says Tom, as he runs back inside. Squidward puts his pet toys inside his house to make the home comfortable for Snellie, his snail. Squidward lets Snellie out of her cage and she crawls over to her snail bed and snail food bowl. Snellie takes a sip of milk from her milk bowl and goes to sleep. Squidward puts a blanket over Snellie and kisses her. "Goodnight, my sweet angel," he says as he walks to his bed and jumps in. "I'm gonna like it here," Squidward says before falling asleep. Trivia * Lock officially changed his script style in this episode because he hated writing transcripts. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Back to Squidville